1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on the screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or an object.
The touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device and converts the contact site into an electrical signal. Specifically, the user's hand or an object directly contacts the touch screen panel at the contact site. As a result, the instruction content selected at the contact site is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device (such as a keyboard or mouse) connected to a display device, applications of touch screen panels have been growing.
Touch screen panels are divided into resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts the contact site into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is attached to the outer face of a display device (such as a liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device). Therefore, the touch screen panel should be highly transparent and thin.
Flexible display devices have recently been developed, and the touch screen panels attached on these flexible display devices must also be flexible.